domofandomcom-20200214-history
Love pet
The Love Pet, also known as the Lily Pet, is considered the rarest of the original six pets. The Love pet's skills focus on increasing the strength of the owner of the pet. The Love pet has the second best magic attack, magic defense and MP, after the Ruby Pet, and also has the second best evasion, after the Jade Pet. The Love pet has the second worst HP, physical defense and physical attack. It is one of two unmountable pets in the final evolution stage, the other being the Jade pet. Abilities * Level 1 - Power Nap: The pet goes to sleep and slowly restores HP and MP, can be used by using the Special Skill command. * Level 6 - Budding Ray I: An attack that deals non-elemental physical damage.'' Costs 10 MP. * '''Level 16 - Budding Ray II': An attack that deals non-elemental physical damage.Cost 5 MP * Level 21 - Budding Ray III: An attack that deals non-elemental physical damage.Cost 7 MP * Level 11 - Love Beam: A skill that increases the chance the target will attack the pet, can be used by using the Special Skill command. * Level 18 - Endearing Dance: An ability that decreases the target's attack and movement speed by 30% for 35 seconds.It Learns at Level 18 but actually she use it at Level 21 * Level 25 - Loving Smile/Loving Kiss(Changes name when Evo 2): An ability that increases the owners damage (magical and physical) for 30 seconds (note: magic buff will lower attack speed by 2). * Level 36 - Loving Voice: An ability that increases the owner's MP regeneration for 30 seconds (Note: Does not stack with Inner Magic, Spring Cleaning, Mating Dance or Cataclysmic Converter). The pet uses its HP and MP for this ability. * Level 61 - Heavenly Voice: A special ability that triggers an AoE, followed by a 1 minute party buff that reduces all damage received and increases recovery of both HP and MP. Special Skill (from the Pet menu, or by typing /petspecial). Pet does not attack or move while buff is running. Can be used once per minute. Resummoning the pet will allow her to move and attack. * Level 61 (SE4 Queen) - Horrifying Shriek: A defense lowering debuff. * Level 61 (SE5 and SE6 Queen) - Iceberg Beauty: A Debuff that makes the target unable to attack or move. Forms Egg Form Levels 1 to 10, Love Egg. First Evolution Levels 11 to 40, Baby Girl Lily. File:Love Original 10.jpg|Original File:Love SE1 10.jpg|SE1 File:Love SE2 10.jpg|SE2 File:Love SE3 10.jpg|SE3 File:Love Pet SE4 10.png|SE4 File:Love_SE5_10.png|SE5 Love 1.png|SE6 File:00000324.png|SE7 File:Se8lilyevo1.png|SE8 File:Pet_Love_SE9_10.png|SE9 Baby Girl Lily X.png|SE 10 SE11Love LV11.png|SE 11 File:SE12Love.jpg|SE 12 SE13Lily.jpg|SE 13 SE14Lily-0.jpg|SE 14 S2 love.png|S 2 Second Evolution Levels 41 to 60, Little Girl Lily. File:Love Original 40.jpg|Original File:Love SE1 40.jpg|SE1 File:Love SE2 40.jpg|SE2 File:Love SE3 40.jpg|SE3 File:Love Pet SE4 40.png|SE4 File:Love_SE5_40.png|SE5 love2.png|SE6 File:00000329.png|SE7 lilly se8 lv 41.png|SE8 Lily9evo2.png|SE9 Se10evo2.png|SE 10 SE11Love-LV41.png|SE 11 Little Girl Lily XII.png|SE12 SE13Lily2.jpg|SE 13 Final Evolution Level 61, Lovely Lady Lily. File:Love 60.jpg|From left to right: SE 3, Original, SE 2, SE 1 File:Love Pet SE4 60.png|SE 4 File:Love_SE5_60.png|SE 5 love 3.png|SE6 File:00000322.png|SE 7 lily SE 8.png|SE 8 File:Love_SE9_60.png|SE 9 Lovely Lady Lily X.png|SE 10 SE11-Love60.png|SE 11 File:Evo3se12lily.png|SE 12 SE14Lily3.jpg|SE 14 Stats Note that the 's magic accuracy and magic evasion is 10 for all levels (not listed in the tables). Level 1-10 |} Level 11-40 |} Level 41-60 |} Level 61+ |} Category:Pets